Suits You
by BrightGrey
Summary: A prompt from Tumblr- Kensi and Deeks babysit Sam's kids and it gets...interesting!


_A.N/ I literally just sat down and wrote this for a prompt on tumblr. It's not edited so I apologise for any mistakes. But considering how little time I spent on it, I'm kinda proud of it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think! Love as always xoxo_

* * *

Suits You-

'Take that you little son of a-'

'Deeks!'

'...dragon!' he finished, swinging his arms wildly and darting left and right as he landed a particularly powerful blow that sent the assailants tumbling to the ground.

'Oh yeah! How d'ya like that?' he shouted as he watched Sam and Callen topple off the narrow bridge he was crossing, their pink parachutes billowing above them as they floated down to the ground.

'Uncle Deeks beat Daddy and Uncle G!' the kids screamed 'Auntie Kensi! Auntie Kensi, look!'

'Oh I'm watching Kids,' Kensi chuckled, smiling as she watched Deeks pause to clutch at his side before continuing his onslaught. 'I wouldn't want to miss the show.'

'Man, this is hard work I tell you Kensi, that new fancy thing Hetty bought for the gym ain't got nothing on this.'

'Outdone by a kids game Deeks? Why am I not surprised?'

'Hey! That hurts Fern, I'll have you know that _Wii Sports Resort _is a very serious work out and is in fact used by top athletes to improve..._stamina.' _he grunted, as he threw all his strength into downward slice which sent the other player sprawling to the ground. 'See?'

'Oh yeah Deeks, that 'Daisy' girl looked real tough. Good job.'

'Alright, that's it.' Deeks panted, pausing the game and turning to face her. 'You and Me, Blye. Duel. Right Now.'

The kids instantly squealed with excitement and began running circles around Deeks' legs. Kensi and Deeks barely noticed though, their eyes were locked together, both playfully challenging the other with their eyes.

The connection was broken however when Ellie, Sam's youngest daughter jumped into Kensi's lap and fixed her with her best puppy dog eyes.

'Pretty please Auntie Kensi?'

The other two immediately joined in, throwing themselves on to the ground and clinging to Kensi's legs. Kensi was already chuckling at the three of them when suddenly another person attached themselves to her leg.

She tried, she really, _really_ tried to glare but one look at him, cheek resting on her thigh, staring up at her with puppy dog eyes that could rival Ellie's, and she couldn't help but break into laughter.

'Yeah Auntie Kensi, please?'

Like she could say no to three pairs of brown- and one pair of blue- puppy dog eyes blinking up at her.

'_Fine_,' she sighed dramatically, then smiled as she gently removed the kids and watched as they raced across the room to grab the Wii remote. 'Hey! Take it in turns.' She called as she watched Matt pull it from his sister's hands.

Satisfied that there would be no further squabbles she looked down to find Deeks still sat at her feet, watching her with a..._curious _expression. She narrowed her eyes slightly as a question but he simply smiled softly and rose to his feet.

'Suits you.' He murmured, then watched as her smile faltered for a moment then grew while a blush blossomed on her cheeks.

Suddenly Wii remotes were being thrust into their hands and Kensi had to turn away to compose herself. Turning back to Ellie, who was jumping up and down with uncontained excitement, Kensi didn't miss the quick wink Deeks sent her way. It signalled that it was time to switch back into fun babysitter mode and Kensi couldn't quite work out if she was relieved or disappointed by that.

She didn't have much time to decide though because the game was already starting and Deeks was jogging on the spot, pretending to psych himself up for the duel but really just playing to his audience. The kids were lapping it up, laughing at him hysterically as he got them to count his push ups.

'Come _on! _Auntie Kensi!'

'Okay, okay I'm coming! Ready to watch me whoop Uncle Deeks' ass?'

'Bring it on Princess! Bring it on!'

* * *

Ten minutes later Kensi was seriously regretting that comment.

'And Uncle Deeks wins again! Bow down Kensi, I am clearly the master here.' He grinned, clearly loving that he had finally found Wonder Woman's weakness.

'Shut up Deeks.' She snapped, though the effect was rather ruined by her loud grin. Even six down to Deeks she was having more fun than she'd had in a long time. The kids were having a whale of a time, screaming in excitement and jumping up and down on the couch. She doubted Sam and Michelle would appreciate that part but the kids were having fun and she didn't have the heart to tell them off.

The glint in Deeks' eyes also contributed some to her good mood. Normally Kensi couldn't stand losing but seeing Deeks so happy, well, that was just adorable.

That didn't mean that she didn't have a plan to win though.

'Hey Kids, I'm gonna go get a drink from the kitchen, help me out? You can set up the next game Deeks, I'm not going down without a fight.'

Once in the kitchen and having checked that Deeks was still occupied in the living room, Kensi turned to the kids. 'Right guys, this is the plan...'

* * *

Deeks' 'Mii' had knocked Kensi's down twice when she unleashed the code word and all hell broke loose.

'Touché'

'Wait, wha-'

Deeks was cut off by three kids launching themselves at him. Ellie made a surprisingly well executed leap from the couch to land squarely on Deeks' back while the other two dove for his feet.

'Ahh, treachery!' he shouted as Kensi made several quick jabs with the wii remote and Deeks's 'mii' fell to the mat.

'Yesss!' The kids and Kensi screamed and the real Deeks fell to the floor in defeat. After a short victory dance around the living room with the kids Kensi also fell to the floor, absolutely exhausted.

'Okay, I'll admit it, that is kind of hard work.'

'I told you!'

They both lay still, side by side on the floor of Sam's living room, just listening to the kids 'riding jetski's' and waiting for their breathing return to normal.

After a while a now very tired Ellie moved over to them, wordlessly lying down in the space between them and nuzzling into Deeks' chest. He looked momentarily shocked but then a soft smile spread over his lips and he wrapped his arm around the little girl, pressing a quick kiss to her hair as he did so. Kensi's face mirrored his smile as she watched him, her heart swelling at the sight.

She couldn't deny that this was, ultimately, what she wanted; a husband and a child of her own. And as much as she had fought it Deeks seemed to personify this dream. Lying there with him, Ellie slumbering peacefully between them, the quiet chattering of the older two behind them and his eyes locked on hers, it was perfect. Or at least, practically perfect; they were just pretending, 'playing house', after all.

Catching his eye and seeing how content he seemed to be, she couldn't help but think that maybe he wanted the same. And though she was still too scared to try and find out, she dared to hope that he wanted it with her.

She wasn't a complete chicken though.

'Suits you.' She whispered.

His eyes widened in surprise for only a moment and then they were locked on hers. The intensity startled her, the tumultuous blues of his irises were suddenly calm, but still swimming with emotion. Emotion she was too overwhelmed to put a name to.

How long they stayed like that neither could say, but suddenly the other two children were snuggling in between them too. Deeks' hand found hers in the darkness and across the slumbering bodies of Sam's children their eyes met again. No words were spoken but it felt like a promise; a promise that some day, when they were ready, they could have this too.

Together, in the dark, they smiled.

* * *

Sam and Callen interrupted the spontaneous slumber party some hours later, upon returning from their basketball game. Exchanging a look like only they could, they bent down, wordlessly scooping the children into their arms.

The two partners paused as they watched their colleagues unconsciously gravitate towards each other, much like they did in wakefulness. Exchanging only a slight shake of the head and a knowing smile they turned away and headed up the stairs to put the kids to bed and turn in for the night themselves.

In the darkness Deeks smiled and pulled Kensi closer.

* * *

He wakes to a loud noise followed by the sound of cursing and fumbling for the TV remote.

'Kensi? What the hell?' he groans, voice rough from sleep.

'Good, you're up. If you want a lift to the beach I'm leaving in twenty minutes but first,' she smiles, bringing two wii remotes out from behind her back, 'I want one more game, and I _will _win.'

'Oh really? Bring it on Blye! What'll it be?'

'Bowling. I've already set it up- you go first.'

Much to Kensi's chagrin Deeks immediately gets a spare and as his grin grows, hers falters.

His next shot however, goes disastrously wrong- she has a feeling he screwed it up on purpose- and his ball ends up rolling down the wrong lane.

Kensi is still laughing hysterically when she gets ready to take her own shot and Deeks can't help but chuckle at her. Composing herself, Kensi takes a deep breath, deciding that she will beat him at at least one game if it kills her. Kensi brings the remote back, swings and watches in horror as the remote flies out of her hand and straight into Sam's flat screen TV. Where it stays.

They both stare at it in horror until they hear movement upstairs. They turn back to each other, mouths still open in shock. They only have to share one look before they're both bolting out the door to Kensi's SRX.

* * *

It's only when they are several miles away at the beach that they finally relax and fall into the sand in hysterics. It takes them several more minutes to compose themselves as every time they so much as look at each other, they fall about laughing again.

They are receiving some very funny looks by the time Deeks manages to catch his breath, push up on his elbows and roll to face Kensi. Her eyes are shut, a wide grin on her face and every few seconds her eyes scrunch up as laughter threatens to overtake her again.

He doesn't think she's ever looked more beautiful.

And he tells her so.

Her laughter stops, her grin fades but it is replaced with a look that instantly makes him retract his previous statement.

Lying there, looking up at him like that, she has definitely never looked more beautiful.

For once not pausing to think about the consequences she leans up, cupping his face as he leans down and cradles hers and then they are kissing.

If they were getting funny looks before they are definitely getting them now but they are oblivious to them. Just as they are oblivious to how their phones light up with incoming calls from a very pissed Sam.

They'll deal with him later; a new TV and the wrath of Sam are small prices to pay for finally making the first step towards a family of their own. Besides, right now they have far more important things to do.


End file.
